Understanding
by Candy Dawn
Summary: Dr. Park's point of view during Thicker Than Blood


This rather short scene takes place during Thicker than Blood. I've never seen this part of the story told (although, it was mentioned briefly in one story) and I wanted to give it a try.  
  
It hasn't been beta read, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: EFC doesn't belong to me.duh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doctor Melissa Park had been working in her office for hours, when a tentative knock brought her out of her decisively boring paper work.  
  
Calling, come in, she hurriedly shoved all her papers into an ordered pile and looked up to see who had brought her the much needed relief.  
  
None other than Liam Kincaid walked through her door.  
  
Melissa had known Liam since the day he was born, after all she had delivered him, and she could always tell whenever something was bothering him.  
  
Now was definitely one of those times.  
  
"What's wrong Liam? Are you hurt? Is everything ok?" she asked, standing up after seeing his pale face.  
  
"I'm ok," Liam assured her as he plopped down into the chair opposite of her desk. "I could use your help though."  
  
Relieved, Melissa sat back down and asked, "What do you need my help with?"  
  
Looking down at his hands, Liam started to explain his dilemma.  
  
"Sandoval is sick, very sick. I didn't realize how bad it was until Augur told me that Dr. Curzon was doing a blood search to save Sandoval's life. He needs a first degree relative to save his life, and I am the only one he has!"  
  
Understanding began to don on Dr. Park's face as she listened to Liam's explanation. He's still hiding something from me though. "You want me to draw some of your blood to save him right?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Liam nodded and some of the desperation left his eyes as he saw that she understood.  
  
Ushering him out of her office, Melissa started gathering all the equipment that she would need to take his blood, all the wile thinking, you won't get off that easy young man!  
  
"You know the drill," she said Liam hopped up on a nearby bed and rolled up his sleeve.  
  
After disinfecting his arm, Melissa started taking his blood (do they still use needles?).  
  
"So what else is bothering you?"  
  
Startled, Liam looked up and asked, "Why do you think something else is bothering me?"  
  
Looking pointedly back at him she stated, "I've known you all your life, you can't hide it from me, now spill!"  
  
"Renee knows." he muttered lowering his head to look at his palms again.  
  
Melissa's eyes widened, grasping the enormity of what Liam had just said. "How?" she whispered.  
  
"She was there when Augur told me about Sandoval. She wanted to let him die. She didn't understand, she just kept calling him a surrogate, and she, she looked at me like I was a fr- freak," he trailed off brokenly as his eyes began to water.  
  
Melissa grabbed his chin and made him look strait into her eyes telling him, "You are NOT a freak! I don't ever want to hear otherwise, you understand?"  
  
He nodded as she enclosed him into a big motherly hug and let him weep.  
  
He's lost so much in his young lifetime, he doesn't need to lose anyone else - if, no when I get my hands on Renee Palmer, she will be sorry for treating my Liam that way!  
  
As Melissa rubbed Liam's back comfortingly, his sobs began to ease and he worked towards regaining his composure.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured still clinging to her, "I really needed that."  
  
"No problem, I'm here for you anytime you need me."  
  
Liam smiled and slowly released her.  
  
Melissa put the blood she had just drawn from Liam into a cooler and handed it to him, "Now, why don't you go save your dad, and we can talk more tonight, alright?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, "Augur is waiting for me outside and I probably shouldn't keep him waiting any longer."  
  
Thanking her again Liam left, leaving Melissa once again to her dreaded paper work.  
  
I hope everything turns out ok, he doesn't need any more trouble in his life. With that she plunged back into her paper work thinking about all the ways she could get revenge on Renee Palmer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I never did like the way Renee acted in this episode, so sorry to all you Renee lovers, I just couldn't help it.  
  
This was my first story that I actually posted, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it.  
  
-Candy Dawn- 


End file.
